


How I Know You

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: A relationship through the ages, Breathing, Fluff, Knowing someone well, M/M, Romance, Smells, Through the Years, death mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 03:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13941888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: Tyler's a man of many talents. He can quick-alter a dress, using nothing but basting pins and scotch tape. He can clear a soy stain off white silk. He knows how to clear pancake-induced grease stain off of Spandex.Of all of his talents, his most impressive talent is what he affectionately callsFandang-Ar.





	How I Know You

_**“I could recognize him by touch alone, by smell; I would know him blind, by the way his breaths came and his feet struck the earth. I would know him in death, at the end of the world.”  
– Patroclus, The Song of Achilles by Madeline Miller (2012)** _

Tyler's a man of many talents. He can quick-alter a dress, using nothing but basting pins and scotch tape. He can clear a soy stain off white silk. He knows how to clear pancake-induced grease stains off of Spandex. 

Of all of his talents, his most impressive talent is what he affectionately calls _Fandang-Ar_. 

It's the strangest of talents. Xavier _loves_ to point this out, especially teasing him for it. 

_Dango just walked into the room._

_Your eyes are closed and your back's to the door. How the heck did you figure that out?_

_Am I right?_

_Yes._

_My secret._

He'll never tell Xavier what it is. For one thing, his friend probably wouldn't believe it. For another thing, Tyler firmly believes it's fun to keep some secrets to himself. 

He knows Fandango by the cadence of his breath. He knows him by the way he walks, each step light in the front but heavy in the back. 

He can tell you Fandango leaves an essence of roses wherever he goes. It's the rose castile soap Fandango insists upon but Tyler only knows this because they share a shower. 

Tyler swears he's started carrying the same scent, if only because they share a bed. He doesn't particularly like floral scents- he much prefers earthy scents. Yet, he doesn't mind the roses because it reminds him of Fandango. 

He can tell you Fandango's hands are an oddity. The tips of his fingers are calloused just the slightest bit but the rest of his hand is milky and soft. 

_Dango, was just wondering where you were._

_How'd you know it was me, Breezy? You one of them psychics?_

_I have my ways._

Tyler knows Fandango in every way one can know a person. He can't imagine a world where he doesn't know this man and everything about him. 

As the years pass, Tyler continues to know Fandango. 

He knows him when the day comes for them to finally wed. Fandango never realizes Tyler knows just how nervous he is. He never realizes Tyler's silently sending him strength and love, hopefully sharing across the void how happy he is to be finally Fandango's husband. 

He knows him when the babies come. He wakes up in the middle of the night, confused as to why no one's cried for a feeding or why he's alone. He lays there, stilling his breath until he hears the steps and Fandango softly singing lullabies. 

_I will bring back the moon into your skies._

This is what tells Tyler everything is okay. 

He knows him when the last child heads to college and they're suddenly faced with an empty nest for the first time. As they watch the old Prius drive towards her new life, Tyler feels the tears falling into his shoulder. 

_Hey, we'll be fine. Nessa will be back for fall break, telling us about her glorious adventures and we're going next week to help decorate her dorm._

_I know. It's just weird to not have any kids in the house._

Fandango never realizes Tyler knows that he wanders the house, looking into each empty room, just as he did when the kids were young and needed them for everything. 

Those familiar steps- light in the front and heavy in the back, going from room to room, on patrol. 

As they grow older, Tyler finds himself wishing for the chance to go first. Fandango will be fine with the children to look after him. 

Tyler knows how much his Dango hates being the first to go to new places. 

When that day finally does come, Tyler closes his eyes in the hospital room, and wakes to the most luxurious locker room he's ever seen. 

_Heaven's a locker room?_

_Your arrival hall is catered to who you were in life. So...a fashion model might find the most amazing dressing room..._

_Right..._

Days pass with Tyler hanging around the space. He can enter but refuses to without Fandango. His counselor tries to help him realize there are no guarantees of him entering at the same point but Tyler refuses to believe it. 

_You told me- your arrival hall is catered to who you were in life._

_I did tell you that but it could mean different things._

_If you know anything about Fandango, you know seeing me would be catered to Dango's self._

_Just wait and see._

Eventually, the day comes. 

A door opens. Tyler doesn't turn his head, figuring it's the counselor, coming by for her daily session. He's far too distracted by what he's doing. 

Then, he hears it- the familiar steps- light in the front, heavy in the back. His nostrils flare, taking in the essence of roses. 

It can't be. 

Then, just as he's about to turn around, he hears it.

 _Breezy?_

-fin-


End file.
